


NOTE

by Serin_Kun99



Category: Assassination Classroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serin_Kun99/pseuds/Serin_Kun99
Summary: PLZ READ FOR THOSE WHO ARE READING MY STUFF





	NOTE

ill be gone for a while because im moving so all post will be paused but i will be back probably next month.. ill make up for it tho


End file.
